Official Sanctuary Business
by Skulduggery Bathilda Spark
Summary: "Valkyrie, this may be something new to you, but some people actually enjoy the sun. I, for one, am having an absolutely splendid time." Valkyrie and Skulduggery are of at it again, yes they are here to save the day. For the 9th time at least. Good thing they are good at it. So what is it this time? Don't worry, its only a crazy sword lady, and some mad creatures. You'll be fine.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie regained consensus with a groan. Slowly she opened her eyes and tried to sit up only to cry out in pain and hit her head back on to the cold dirt. Of course this didn't help and a head ache that had sat warningly at the back of her mind broke free. Valkyrie wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, but she knew that they both required movement; and at the moment movement meant pain. So instead she stayed still and observed her surroundings.

It was dark. Very dark. The only thing noticeable in the dark was the blockage of the light which made it even more dark. The only source of light was the moon, at the moment, a slither in the sky. Valkyrie clicked her fingers summoning a flame and tried again to sit up. With a grunt of effect she shuffled closer to the nearest tree, her weight resting on it. Feeding the flame she was now able to see her surroundings. There wasn't much to look at but it was enough to know where she was. Valkyrie searched her pockets and took out her phone and held it to her ear, waiting for the other end of the line to pick up.

"Valkyrie...?"

"Skulduggery...? Wow, look at that we remember each other's names" Valkyrie heard skulduggery sigh and smiled inwardly before crying out in pain again.

"Valkyrie, what happened? Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you, well I _was_..."she whispered and winced as she extended her legs.

"So I have been talking to myself for a while then?"

"I suppose so, actually maybe more than that, about...5-6years maybe?" Standing up she leaned against the tree for support.

"Hmm... That does seem like an _awfully_ long time. Anyway, I don't want to alarm you but I am staring you in the face so feel free to open your eyes at any point."

Valkyrie didn't even realise her eyes were closed, She blinked and hung up, a moment later her eyes adjusted to the light and the face of Skulduggery was staring straight at her and she smiled shakily, taking a step forward. Skulduggery did the best he could to help and in moments they were back in the beloved Bentley driving to the sanctuary.

Frowning Valkyrie started to complain.

"This chair still isn't right, ever since you let that girl adjust it... Maybe it's this..." Valkyrie pulled one of the levers on the side of the chair with a cry of shock and pain she was almost instantly folded into a sandwich. Pushing the lever and leaning against her chair the seat adjusted so that she was sitting up right again.

"Or maybe not." Skulduggery said obviously amused. Valkyrie glared at him, frowning and out of breath.

"It was your fault for letting her adjust my seat in the first place," she reminded him

"And for that I am sorry."

Still glaring at him she muttered something inaudible,he frowned, she smiled and the Bentley pulled up on the side of the road.

* * *

**This is my first published work, I would appreciate feedback and any ideas for future work or even more extent on this. **

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Skulduggery was leaning against the wall as he usually did, his arms were crossed and one leg was bent, his foot pushing against the wall. His hat was tilted forward covering his eye sockets. _Why is it that every time we go out she always is left to fend for herself?_ He pushed the thought away quickly knowing all too well that it was in fact his fault, it was not the first time he had thought this. He was still having doubts about bringing her along to defeat Serpine; and that was 6 years ago. He sighed and lifted his hat a bit staring at Valkyrie as nurses and doctors of names that escaped his thoughts rushed around the place.

Walking over to her Skulduggery straightened his tie,

"How are you feeling?" he asked holding back thoughts of how he found her earlier that day.

"Never been better!" Valkyrie replied with a smile, "Where are we of too next?" Valkyrie asked hesitantly.

"We need to drop by Ghastly's; he said he has some information that might help us."

"Help us in _what _exactly?" by the look that Skulduggery gave her she was sure that she had crossed a line and instantly went silent.

"To help us save Tanith" Valkyrie nodded slowly, her eyes full of understanding. She too had a lost a friend that day and she knew that even if Skulduggery hadn't had the same relationship with Tanith as she had; he had lost the only person that would ever make his friend happy. And that alone was a crime in his eyes.

She stood up and walked out with Skulduggery, heading for the Bentley and sitting in the chair. Skulduggery watched as she adjusted it slowly careful not to be squashed again. She sat up and extended her legs. Skulduggery noticed the almost hidden smile and laughed inwardly. They sat there for a moment; Valkyrie stared out the window and spoke with sarcasm.

"I didn't know you could go _this_ fast Skulduggery, if I were you I would be careful not to show of too much, people might start to think that you have out done yourself!" Skulduggery didn't even flinch.

"Are," Valkyrie began, turning sharply in her seat and glaring into his eye sockets, "you going to move? Or are we going to wait here and expect Ghastly to know that he was meant to somehow track us down find this car and notice that you just happen to be too deep in thought to be listening to what I'm saying or his saying and then get no lead?"

Still nothing. With a sigh Valkyrie jabbed him in the ribs, the distance in his position left and he stared at her.

"What?" she said defensively, "you were the one who didn't move or even register response when I was talking to you!"

"That may be so," Skulduggery responded, "But at least I don't poke you when you don't respond."

"I know you don't, you talk and see if I register what you're saying and sometimes it's just easier to just ignore you."

"At least you know how I feel." She laughed and Skulduggery accelerated and they drove off, heading for Ghastly's shop.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! tell me how im going! send me ideas! all that jazz**


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at Ghastly's shop and Skulduggery rapped on the door. No one answered.

"Well, good thing I have my spare key." Skulduggery muttered taking out his revolver and key.

"So breaking down the door is too out of your league now?

"Well, I can't let my reputation be continued with a friend can I?"

"You smashed the window when we first met!" Valkyrie recalled.

"You were not my friend then. And anyway if I broke into Elder Bespoke's house he could arrest me for assault." The door clicked open and Valkyrie scowled knowing perfectly well that breaking down the door was easier.

The room was dark and the light was of, Skulduggery fumbled with the keys before quickly putting them back into his pocket. Valkyrie clicked her fingers summoning a flame and had the other hand pulled into a fist. They walked around the room silently until they reached the back of Ghastly's shop and entered a small room with a table and some unfinished clothes. Valkyrie frowned and flicked out the flame as Skulduggery switched on the light. They stepped into the room and Valkyrie uncurled her hand. Skulduggery went over to examine the clothes and at that moment the door slammed shut. They heard a click and they were locked in.

Skulduggery sighed as he heard the soft laugh of Ghastly Bespoke on the other side of the door.

"Open the door Elder Bespoke or we will…umm…Valkyrie what will we do?"

"Umm…we will…break down the door" Valkyrie said with a smile. They could her Ghastly on the other side of the door laughing.

"Go on, break it down Detective Pleasant," He said playfully, "Oh and Valkyrie, don't break it down for him, I heard your conversation outside and I want to see if he still has the guts" Valkyrie noticed the smile in his voice .

"Actually," He opened the door enough for Valkyrie to slide through as she was the closest to the door. She ran stole Skulduggery's hat while he was sulking and slide through and they closed the door locked it again Skulduggery left inside the small room. "There we go, I will enjoy this." Valkyrie found herself grinning.

They heard Skulduggery's voice on the other side of the door "Valkyrie, you're not going to let him lock me in here are you? You are not seriously going to keep my hat with you are you? I mean look at all I've done for you."

Valkyrie laughed as she answered, "Let's make this partial pay back for letting that girl adjust my seat. And; if you don't come out soon…you will never see your precious hat again."

"He let someone adjust your seat?" Ghastly grinned "How dare he, are you that easy to replace?"

"Apparently."

"Do tell me more!" Ghastly said happily enjoying this ever so slightly.

"VALKYRIE DO NOT TELL HIM MORE! AND MOST DEFINATLY DO NOT DESTROY MY HAT!" Skulduggery Screamed.

Valkyrie looked at the door and grinned, "Skulduggery you are in quite a bad position to be telling me what to do."

"FINE! Fine, I will break down this bloody door and make sure that you do NOT tell Ghastly about this seat adjustment."

"Go on then." By now both Ghastly and Valkyrie were howling with laughter. They heard him sigh and he walked slowly back words his footsteps echoing. There was a rush and Skulduggery was charging at the door. Suddenly the room was heated and they saw as the door was set on fire instantly and crumbed to ash. Skulduggery stepped over the pile of door obviously pleased with himself.

"Typical Skulduggery, Always taking the easy way out," Valkyrie said with a sigh holding the hat out of reach.

"It was in my job description." He said dusting his sleeves and beckoning for his hat. Valkyrie grinned and clicked her fingers producing a flame and held it close enough to the hat so the material blackened slightly. Skulduggery, looking horrified pushed at the air sending her flying into a wall. He quickly took his hat back and stole her Jacket.

"Now then let's get back to business."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK sorry for the shortness of this. It isnt my longest chapter.**

**Sorry, I hope you enjoy and Thank you to ****_ALL_**** of you who have reviewd or are even thinking of reveiwing in the future.**

* * *

_I stood on the side of the building looking down across the city. It was late and the moon was hidden from view by clouds. The City lights sparkled and flashed and the gentle rain didn't stop the heat from reaching me. My sword was in my hand. It was a nice sword. Its hilt wasn't too long or too short, its blade was slightly curved and the weight was perfect. The best thing about the sword however was a very, very simple thing. It was mine. It was one of the few things that were mine. Most of them belonged to other people like Billy-Ray who 'shared' with me. But my sword was mine, and that was the greatest thing about it._

_There was a sound from behind me, not a very nice sound. It was a cough. I don't like coughs. They were too…cough like I decided after a pause._

_"Hello Billy," I say without even bothering to turn around. "What mildly interesting things that I really don't care about have you been doing today?"_

_"Same ol' same ol'," Billy-ray stuttered with a step forward._

_"Interesting, because every day I ask this and get the same answer." I whipped around and jumped on him my sword at his throat._

_"Tell me sweaty, what exactly DO you do all day?" He fell to the ground out of shock more than anything, I found myself laughing at it and he looked worried._

_"Well… I...umm…" he stammered "I urgh….I… find….find….umm… I look for people to annoy and… and I…" I put a finger to his lips and he stopped speaking, he looked scared._

_"So we can just say that you do nothing correct?" He nodded quickly. "Well I think I have perfect job "for you." I smiled and he gave me a look of terror. I laugh as he shrinks back._

_"Follow me." I gesture as I stand up and I sheath my sword while walking to the edge of the building. Standing there I turn towards him my blonde curls blowing to the side, my lips black. I smile and with a laugh I step of onto the side of the giant building._

* * *

**Ok now do you understand why it was short? It was my first try to get that style of perspective and I hope you have enjoyed this so far as much as i enjoyed writting this way. Please tell me what you think. I have tried so hard to do this correctly and I just hope I have hit the mark. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know how i did with this part especially! **

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to thank Carolina Blues for her fantastic reviws and help! Thank you SO much, and yes I shall change that mistake ASAP. Sorry for any spelling or gramma errors, it isn't my day today. Anyway. Sorry for the wait to upload, I was busy working on future chapters with more action because i felt like writting action(Do i ****_need_**** a good reason why i like to write in action?) anyway. enjoy**

* * *

Valkyrie sat in the corner of the room her back against the wall. Skulduggery had her jacket held high above his head and he was talking to Ghastly. Valkyrie didn't really listen to the conversation. She was more intent on thinking up a plan to get her jacket back. She had tried already, when Skulduggery seemed intent on the conversation, she would use the air to try flinging it out of his hands. Skulduggery would catch it before it flew away and produce a flame holding it close to the jacket and shaking his head. Valkyrie would try big eyes and he would almost give in before looking away and she would be forced to go back to sulking. This process repeated about ten times before she finally cracked.

"Just give me back my jacket would you!"

"Now, now Valkyrie no need to be so hasty" Skulduggery said seriously.

"Just give the girl back her jacket; she will not need it for long anyway." Ghastly remarked. Skulduggery gave back her jacket reluctantly and Valkyrie stared at them.

"What? Why?"

"Valkyrie have you even heard anything we have been talking about for the last half hour?"

Valkyrie hesitated, "No… that is why I have you to explain it to me in a minuet."

"As nice as it is that you trust me to tell you everything, I would like to remind you that I was relying on you to actually take the information in."

"Oh…"

Ghastly sighed before responding, "For the convenience of both of you, you are going to Perth. The Australian council has sighted them on top of a building."

"Perth? What is Perth?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"Not a matter of what Valkyrie, more a matter of were." Skulduggery remarked only making her more confused if that was even possible. They were both looking at Ghastly.

"Perth, seeing as you both don't know is the most isolated city in the world"

"Seems fitting."

"It is quite isn't it?" Ghastly remarked, "It will be hot so Valkyrie, I advise you don't wear your jacket everywhere, sure it will keep you cool but it is still black, it will also look a bit odd."

Valkyrie nodded sadly, she loved her jacket. Her arms just never felt the same without it. _Oh well, when do I ever do what anyone tells me?_ She began to grin and they walked out of the tailors shop. Skulduggery was walking with a slight bounce in his step as if he had small springs under his shoes.

"What are you so happy about detective?" Valkyrie asked grinning, jogging shortly to catch up to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Valkyrie nodded, "Well… I was able to threaten you with something that you won't even need for our next case." Skulduggery said highly amused.

"Is that all? The only reason you're hopping around like a bunny?"

"Well, unless you count the fact that I get to keep my hat on, then yes, that is the only reason."

Valkyrie scowled as they turned a corner in the street.

"So what are we doing now anyway?" She asked.

"Your favourite detective work," Skulduggery noted.

"Yay! wait…no. You don't mean the…" Valkyrie began.

"Yes my dear Valkyrie, the research."

* * *

**Ok, Chapter complete, I did enjoy writing this, so please enjoy reading this. **

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my reveiwers and favouriters and followers. The support your giving me just makes me want to write more. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

Valkyrie found herself, once again in the Mystical Hall of Magical Cabinets, complaining.

"Why are we in here again?" She complained as she sat in the corner and Skulduggery searched through each of every cabinet in the 'P' section.

"Because Valkyrie, we need to know about Perth," Skulduggery reminded her with a tilt of his head,"Why else would we be in here?"

"I don't know, for your amusement? Why do we have to search _here_ though? I always thought that places like _Perth_ who, may I remind you, no one probably even knows about, wouldn't be in here? Wouldn't you just look online? Ask Fletcher? He would have gone there before right?"

"Well, yes, because I want to, no, you can, he probably can't even remember let alone know where it is, and possibly." Skulduggery answered. Valkyrie groaned at the overload of information and put her head on her knees as Skulduggery pulled a thick heavy file from one of the cabinets.

"I think I will go get something to eat." Valkyrie decided and ran out of the room before Skulduggery could object.

She walked through the sanctuary head down. Walking slowly and deep in useless thoughts she bashed into something and fell to the floor in surprise. Looking up she saw Erskine Ravel looking down at her with a smile on his face. He held out a hand to help her up and she smiled and turned her face to hide the blush that was warning to rise.

"Deep in thought I see." Erskine winked. Valkyrie nodded and smiled.

"So," She began, "How is the amazingly well-kept secret job that I'm never allowed to mention to anybody including yourself, coming along then Grand Mage?"

Erskine put on a serious face, "That is official Sanctuary business Valkyrie. So secret that I couldn't tell you that we have made absolutely no progress, or the fact that my position would be held against me if I told you that we are telling the world that the whatever we are supposed to _actually_ be doing is almost complete." Valkyrie began to laugh.

"Well my lord, once you have decided on what it is that you are meant to be doing about this, it would be great to let yourself know."

"Ah, but it would Valkyrie, oh how it would." The Grande Mage winked before walking off. Valkyrie smiled to herself and took another step forward before hearing someone shout her name. Frowning she turned around. Skulduggery was running and turning a corner. No one was in this area of the Sanctuary at the moment. It was a good thing to seeing as Skulduggery was getting chased by five of their most resent captives.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, if you have you know what to do! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, sorry for the time this took. I do feel VERY bad. Please forgive me. I just didnt like this chapter at all. i tried to change it but, it wouldnt work. So again, sorry. Please read and I hope you like it more than i do.**

* * *

The heat of the flame was in one hand and she felt the shadows around her other. Mentally she recalled the names of Skulduggery's pursuits. Nigel Wall, Bundle Select, Nathan Structure, Pawn and Tranquiliser. Nigel wall was a middle age sorcerer, an adept that used the shadows in a room, like necromancy but he didn't embrace death, it was more using the shadows to take objects and blend. Bundle Select was older and shorter, also an adept however. He created walls to block the opponent's way, cornering them. Nathan Structure was an elemental, not very strong though. He relied more on his size to scare his enemy's than anything else. Pawn was not a threat, an adept that could send hallucinations to people, so yeah, I guess he was a bit of a threat. Tranquilliser was another adept, he could make anything into some sort of weapon, he liked to explode things, but there wasn't much he could use against anyone here.

Skulduggery had almost reached her by now, stepping to the side she allowed him to run past him. She heard him call out a most likely abusive and annoying remark to her. Running round the corner Valkyrie ran to the cells, six of the doors were open; the last of them had contained Varuine Scapegrace. Valkyrie figured that she could worry about him later. Valkyrie looked around the scene. Dust and ash scattered the floor, apart from that there was no sign of resistance. It was particularly peculiar, not anything out of the ordinary though, it had happened before. The only thing was the ash. The ash could have been in neat piles originally, but insane prisoners set free would do that to piles of dust and ash.

"So, we have to assume you don't want to help your amazing partner?" Valkyrie jumped as Skulduggery spoke. Relaxing only when she responded.

"You were fine."

"And if I wasn't fine? How would you feel then if I was obliterated?"

"Don't you always say you're too amazing for that to happen?"

"I don't recall-"

"And that you would have thought of something?"

"Well I guess me-"

"So tell me Mr Pleasant have you yet solved this mystery?"

"Ahh… well, I was just getting around to that actually. My conscious is telling me that this calls for a good night meditation while the answer comes to us."

"I would happen to be assuming this means that you have absolutely no idea who would have done this?"

"Let me say that your assumption is terrible. No, I have too many people that I could blame this on than I want to."

"Oh really? Name one."

"You in fact."

* * *

**TADA! so thats that, i will upload the next chapter in...about...5 days at the most, so more reviews PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it quite this short. Oh well, an important kind of chapter, I hope you enjoy. If anyone knows how to see how many people have read your story, can you tell me plz :)?**

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you mean?" Valkyrie half asked half screamed in a state of anger and shock.

Skulduggery hesitated at the angry glare he was receiving from his companion before continuing. "What did you do with Valkyrie?" He asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do with Valkyrie?" Skulduggery repeated firmly.

"Excuse me, and again may I ask what the bloody hell do you mean?"

"You can, but you may get no response until you answer my question. What have you done with Valkyrie?"

"Skulduggery, if this is your idea of a joke. It's not funny, I AM Valkyrie."

"There you go again." Skulduggery flicked his wrist in one quick motion. His gun in his hand, pointing it at her head, "So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie took a step forward so the gun was pressed against her forehead. "How do you know? You know there are little ways to find out. Shoot me, if you ever find the real Valkyrie, if that is not me, I will return to a mirror, if I am the real Valkyrie, well then. Good luck finding my replacement."

Skulduggery got ready to fire, pulling the trigger and aiming at the foot without a seconds notice. The reflection cried out in pain as the bullet hit its foot. Skulduggery moved the aim for the other foot as the reflection crumbled to the floor.

"Tell me were Valkyrie is." this time he shouted, his patience was obviously ebbing and the reflection seemed to be having trouble remebering how to respond to this situation with or without the pain shooting through its foot. Ever since it had been killed it had had to bare with pain.

"You'll never find her." The reflection snarled.

"Actually, I think I already have." The skeleton replied lifting the gun and shooting the reflection between the eyes.

As the reflection fell back the last thing it saw was the detective peering down at it, his hat covering his eye sockets. A laugh escaped its lips and the reflection slowly blacked out.

* * *

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The wait wasnt too bad was it? Anyway, someone asked for Renn, you got Renn. Sorry if this is a bit out of character, I tried and some are harder than others. But yay another one is up. Also i just wanted to dedicate this chapter to a new follower. One Miss-River-Blaze. Thank you for your support. Mabye this one will fill up your time. An extra long one for you. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Skulduggery manipulated the air around the bullet wounds in the reflection so blood wouldn't fall to the floor. Picking up the body he walked quickly to the Bentley. He didn't come across anyone on his way out, Skulduggery's first strike of luck in years. Unlocking the car he placed the body in the boot, taking Valkyrie's phone and making a mental note to see Ghastly for some more clothes for her. Jumping into the driver's seat he flipped open the phone scrolling to the contacts while putting up his façade. Waxy skin crawled up over his skull into a green eyed, red headed face. He had a small moustache and if Valkyrie had seen the emotion that this face could not portray she would have been hysterical. Finding the name he was searching for he pressed the call button and held his hand up to his ear as his foot slammed on the pedal.

The line rang once or twice before the English accent poured through the line. "Hey Val, what ha-," Fletcher Renin began putting the phone to his ear.

"No time for this Renn, meet me at Gordon's. I'll be there in two minutes."

Skulduggery hung up before Fletcher could respond and continued to drive.

Turning a corner he almost ran over a lamp post before veering right and turning into Gordon's house. Pulling up on the side he jumped out of the car and flew through one of the windows of the house coming up on his feet only to see Echo Gordon looking stunned at his arrival.

"You could have just knocked you know." He grumbled, pausing his voice recorder. Skulduggery looked up at him retracting his façade, the waxy skin retracting off his skull and back into the symbols on his collar bone.

"Is Renn here yet?" Skulduggery asked standing up and banishing the glass into the edge of the room.

"He is just in the kitchen; he brought that Australian girl as well. Where is Valkyrie? I thought she would have at least been able to see her favourite uncle." Gordon asked walking over to Skulduggery patting his shoulder with a ghostly hand.

"If Valkyrie were here wouldn't I have used the door, and quite possibly have knocked?" Skulduggery replied darkly striding into the kitchen.

"Renn." He called entering the room. Fletcher Renn was standing in front of the open fridge. His hair was spiked up at its usual odd angles, he was wearing a suit, as if he was important, it was black and the top he wore underneath was a pale blue. Skulduggery seemed stunned at his sudden change of trend.

"Hi Skulduggery," Fletcher sighed not turning away from the fridge.

"Your fashion style has obviously come from the best," Skulduggery remarked before continuing, "Of course, your hair is still ridiculous and I think what you wore before suited your personality. But this obviously shows how much you secretly adore me. Or are you just trying to be more important than you actually are? Because that seems to try to happen to you a lot. No more rambling, have you been to Perth?"

Fletcher turned around at Skulduggery raising his eye brows just as Myra entered the room.

"Fletch, do you know where I left my-," she broke off as she saw Skulduggery staring at her, "phone." She finished slowly. "You're a skeleton…so… I suppose… you are…" She looked at Fletcher, "Skulduggery?" Myra finished her accent strong.

"That's the one." Skulduggery replied before turning back to Fletcher, "So? Have you?"

"Sorry but, have I what?" Fletcher replied opening a can of 'Pepsi' and closing the fridge door walking over to Myra.

Skulduggery was losing patience and started to wonder how on Earth Valkyrie had put up with him for so long. "Perth, have you been to Perth?"

"Where's Valkyrie?" Fletcher asked absent minded.

"Not here. Have you or have you not been to Perth?" Skulduggery asked his voice rising.

After a moment it was obvious that Fletcher wasn't listening and Myra answered, "Yes, Fletcher and I went to Perth a few months ago." Skulduggery nodded slowly.

"What does this have to do with anything? Perth isn't particularly close to anything." Gordon asked walking to stand next to Skulduggery.

Skulduggery felt a small vibration from in his pocket and a phone started to ring. Slowly he took Valkyries phone from his pocket and looked at the caller. A name flashed on the screen.

_SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT  
_

* * *

_**OK, so that is that. Hope you enjoyed and please remeber to Review!**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Here ya go. Hope you enjoy. I'll be waiting for your reviews.**

* * *

Skulduggery froze staring at the screen for a moment before answering and running out of the room to the bathroom to take out his pouch inside his rib cage. Putting Valkyrie's phone to his the place where his ear should be, he waited for the voice to say something on the other line.

"Hello," his own smooth voice reached out to him, "It has all gone smoothly...so far. You know our plans never work. If I were the skeleton with the wrong version of my partner I would have figured something out by now."

Skulduggery put on his best Valkyrie imitating voice and replied "yes, I agree. Continue with the plan however. Let's see how much you remember."

Skulduggery was both stunned and doomed when the caller replied, "Well done Skulduggery. Well done indeed. Of course I wouldn't expect anything less. Great voice imitation."

Skulduggery cursed opening the pouch and checking for his phone before answering as calmly as he could. "Where is Valkyrie?"

"Oh so it was you!" The reflection said happily. "I've managed to weave one of these into every convocation. Didn't realise I would fall for it though."

They hung up at the same time, this only dragged Skulduggery's mood further down. Putting Valkyries phone in his pocket he checked his recent calls on his own. Nothing. He placed his mobile back into the pouch and his pouch back into his rib cage and walked out doing in his top buttons and straightening his tie. He found everyone sitting down in the living room, except Gordon who was pacing. As he walked in they all stopped and stared at him.

"And who was that?" Gordon asked.

"Me," Skulduggery grumbled.

"You? Like you called yourself and ran out the room to get away from us." Fletcher asked annoyingly.

"No. My reflection called Valkyries reflection on Valkyries phone that I had and answered and noticed that I was the caller and didn't want you to hear my extremely witty convocation." Skulduggery replied.

"Hmm...that convocation didn't even have one witty comment from this side. Besides the terrible imitation, that was where we could make witty comments about you." Gordon sighed.

Skulduggery fixed everyone in the room with an equally long and hard stare before walking out of the room.

Walking towards the Bentley he sighed deeply. He should probably tell Erskine Ravel about this. He opened the door to the Bentley and put one foot inside about to climb in. He heard a sound and turned his head to see a gun flash out and get pointed at his skull.

"Hello Mr Pleasant." The smooth velvety voice reached him for the second time that day. Skulduggery brought up his hand in a fist striking the reflection in the jaw. Skulduggery threw a fireball at its jacket before flying into the air. Dogging bullets and throwing down fireballs. Flying lower He came at the reflection with feet flat and a kick to the chest bringing a foot up as the reflection fell and Skulduggery brought one foot up catching it on his jaw and knocking it out of place. The reflection reached out and tool hold on Skulduggery's leg. With a hard yank he brought the bone out of its socket and cocked his head in the same way skulduggery did to show a smile. Only his smile was crooked and twisted from his out of place jaw.

"Give up yet? "The reflection murmed as best it could.

"I'm too brilliant to give up aren't I?" Skulduggery replied through clenched teeth as the pain shot through his body. The reflection didn't stop the 'smile' and manipulated the moisture in the air to dampen his suit of fire and put his aw back in place.

Skulduggery stared at it stunned that it could do the magic that was impossible for reflections to produce.

"Amazing isn't it. But you've probably already worked out what I can do." With that Skulduggery's reflection stood up tall and gave Skulduggery's leg back. He clicked it in place before turning back to the reflection.

"Would you? I know I'm you, and I know that I would never."

"That's the difference between you and me."

The reflection waved its hand and the armour came rushing to his hand.

"So it's your choice. Come with me, or one of us will wear this, and I think I know who it will be."

Skulduggery looked at his reflection. "Why do I have to be so stubborn?" He got into the driver's seat and waited for his reflection to follow.

"Can't I drive?"

"No way in hell."

* * *

**You enjoy. yes I think there will be more Skul battles in the future. bigger and better. not sure yet though, I can only hope!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, im gonna be nice. longest chapter i have done. it may not be the best though. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_No one knows my name, I shouldn't expect them too. I don't know their names, it doesn't bother me. Nothing bothers me anymore. The world is just so…repetitive. I mean, the humans walk around during the day. They avoided my home and anywhere I go. I guess they just avoided me in particular. I'm different. I won't deny that. I know I'm different. The humans, they think I'm going to take them away like I'm some demon. It's not my fault. I didn't ask for this to happen. I didn't want anyone to run. But, it's been going for a while, a long while. I was born different. People don't understand that. And I guess that's who I got to where I am now._

* * *

_'My name is Eldritch, Eldritch Blaze and I'm very displeased to have you staring at me. I'm thirteen and well, I'm different. Not the different that your thinking. Your probably thinking 'oh yeah, I'm different too!' But no. I'm different.'_

The little girl looked up from the sign trying to get a glimpse of the animal that this enclosure contained. The girl loved the zoo. The animals all there running around and cooped up. Eldritch was a new addition though. He girl was excited to see it. She had been waiting all day to see the creature but had never managed to get a single glimpse. Looking ahead she saw her parents.

"Sally!" They called and the girl looked at them happily bouncing towards them and walking on.

* * *

I saw the girl looking in my enclosure trying to spot where I was. I stayed hidden in the bushes on all fours, my jeans were ripped and my black tank top had seen better days. I was going to be moved soon and I knew that was my only chance of escape. That wasn't for another three hours though. The other girl was in here as well. Valkyrie I think her name was. She had been pulled in here by someone with brown leathers and as far as I knew, the woman in leather was the owner of this zoo. I knew of coarse that I had been put in here as an attraction after the leather woman had bought the place. I knew that because I still remembered my capture. She came with a few others to bring me down. Annoying to say the least I received a blow out from that. I gave a good fight. Just not good enough this time.

Valkyrie was in hiding as well on the other side of the enclosure. She was nice enough. Complained a lot. Especially at the lack of food and shelter. I hadn't eaten for a week at least; I had given her all my shares. Maybe she would stop complaining then. But no, complaints kept coming. I stood up brushing my brown curly fringe to the side and extended my bat-like wings jumping of and flying down to the older girl. Landing next to Valkyrie she was crying, again. I touched her lightly on the shoulder giving her I sly smile. She looked up with a sigh and I took her hand walking into a place big enough for the two of us to hide. Children and parents walked past without a glimpse of the two 'animals' in the enclosure.

"How are you feeling?" I ask my dark brown eyes were level with hers when we sat. I folded my wings and kept them behind my back.

"Terrible. I just wish Skulduggery would come." Valkyrie replied. I had heard of this 'Skulduggery Pleasant'. Valkyrie talked about him a lot. A skeleton detective. It was interesting and gave me hope.

"Just remember our deal ok?" I reminded her again. I took me the week to finally tell Valkyrie what had happened, why I was here. I didn't like to tell people about myself, I don't like to tell people much actually. In fact. I don't like talking to people at all.

Valkyrie sighed before responding, "Fine, if I must. I don't like hiding things from him but, ok. How are you anyway?"

Shrugging I turned around as the announcement of closing was called. Quietly I walked over to the entrance of the enclosure staying to cover and to the ground. As Valkyrie had told me many times before, I looked like a fox, or a spider, or a spider-fox. I signalled to Valkyrie to stay where she was and waited a moment before I could her footsteps. Slowly I stood up and staying in the cover the door was slowly opened. I nodded and took out a wooden, handmade knife from a pocket in my jeans and threw it as someone stepped in. Valkyrie ran towards the entrance escaping as the woman in leather (Tanith, as Valkyrie called her) got back on her feet from the sudden attack. Tanith came at me as Valkyrie ran. She spared a look back as I kicked Tanith in the stomach. Valkyrie stopped looking back at the fight that was brewing. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back continuing to run. At this moment of distraction Tanith came down with a sword, a hard blow to my shoulder. I didn't cry out in pain, I never showed weakness to any physical attack, I pride myself for that.

Taking out another knife I threw it into her sword hand. It stuck, it would have hurt. But not as much as a real knife would have. It did the job.

Tanith kicked out in furry as she had her two hands occupied. I got pushed to the floor; rolling to the side I missed a stab to the hand. Tanith as quick as lightning came down at me. Her knee on my chest, she took her sword and came close to my face. She pushed my finger back and dragged the blade slowly across my face. It was repetitive. Across my eye, to my cheek. Across my eye, to my cheek. Across my eye, to my cheek. I don't like repetition. Taking a step back she admired her work. Blood dripped down my face; it was as if an animal had attacked. I stood as well, not an ounce of worry or fear came across my face. Only a sly smile.

* * *

**TADA! Yes, Eldritch will be comming up again. And im not too sure if anyone is wondering, about knife as her weapon. I have different ideas for that. The point of the knife is to show she has good aim. They couldnt use magic in the enclosure, it was bound. So you may not know Eldritch's Magic for a while. Plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyrie ran out of the enclosure with a quick glance to Eldritch. She had to go find something, anything. running out she hopped that Eldritch would be able to handle herself against Tanith for the duration. She was quite a few years younger than Valkyrie after all. Running Valkyrie ame to a split in the road ahead. no signs around she took the left before continuing on her sprint. Rocks and dust flicked up behind her and the animals were making a racquet. she came across a small cottage like house and ran went up to th door burning it down, not caring if it was unlocked. storming in she found it to be empty, as far as she could see. A safe was in the corner however and Valkyrie sensed the presence of her necromancer ring somewhere in the room. opening draws at random she tried to find something, anything useful. Finding a set of keys in the second cupboard she ran over to the safe opening it. nothing. scowling she realised the diversion and opened another set of draws. her ring lay there in among forks and spoons. something else lay in there too. Valkyrie wasnt quite sure what it was but pocketed it seemed long, but short and round but flat. It was unique and Valkyrie could only guess who it would belong to. looking around she found a light switch and tried to see anything that would help her help Eldtich. she realised she was loosing time and grabbed something at random.

By the time she was running back to Tanith and Eldritch, Eldritch was lying on the dirt and leafs, read blood dripping down her young face. Tanith was leaning over her and Eldritch shuffled back before standing again. Valkyrie ran harder and stopped behind her. the object in hand she saw Eldritch's smirkish smile before whacking Tanith over the head in a full blow with the object. Tanith fell to the ground unconscious and Eldritch smiled, not bothering to wipe the blood from her face as it dripped onto her bare feet and ran down her clothes.

"A pan? A baking pan? Seriously Valkyrie, I thought that out of all the things you could find in a zoo, including tigers and bears and crocodiles, you thought 'oh i know! i will hit Tanith with a pan!' because that's how everyone in the world is dominated and deated. with pans." Eldritch commented, it was such a Skulduggery thing to say that she wished that he was here to hear the remark.

"Well, i you want to be hit in the head as well...that can be arranged Eld." Valkyrie said slowly.

"No thanks I dont feel like being banged over the head today thank you very much. Now, lets get flying shall we?" Valkyrie nodded and Eldritch spread her wings. "Oh and seeing as you ave your ring, you didnt happen to pick up anything else did you?" She was staring at Valkyries pocket. Valkyrie still had no clue how she could see in this dark but nodded and handed over the thing she had picked up.

"Ya beauty!" Eldritch whispered taking it from her hands and kissing it lightly. "This couldnt have been gone another day, otherwise -" She cut off. "We have to go." She grabbed Valkyrie by the waist and took a small run up before flying up into the cool night air.

* * *

**YAY sorry about the wait people.**


	13. Chapter 13

Skulduggery Pleasant was seated next to himself while driving the Bentley. Normal people would have thought that this was a very odd and strange affaire. Skulduggery Pleasant however, was not normal in the slightest; so this could be classified as a way to 'pass the time'. But seeing as Skulduggery is not normal in the slightest, this is also not a way to 'pass the time' so to speak. This was a way of being captured. And again, capturing Skulduggery Pleasant is an extremely hard thing to do. So what would be a better way of capture than capturing yourself?

"Left." The reflection called smoothly as Skulduggery turned sharply around a corner. Skulduggery sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel irritably.

"Tell me again where we are going?" Skulduggery whisperd even though he knew perfectly well their destination.

"Oh brighten up Skully, you should be impressed about this. It's not like you've been taken hostage by yourself before is it."

Skulduggery glared at the reflection, his skull tilted slightly to the side. "Under any other circumstances I would have shot you through the brain, but seeing its this circumstance and I'm talking to myself, I think that a bullet through the brain would only make it out worse for me."

"Right you are, oh how right you are. RIGHT!" Skulduggery slowed down this time before turning the corner. "And pull in here." Skulduggery pulled in on the side of the road. old buildings surrounded the streets. Some were in ruins, others stood tall. There was only one other on the lonely street. He was short. he was dressed in camo shorts and a blue plaid hoodie. the hood was up and as Skulduggery and the reflection walked over to him, The boy lowered the hood, distinctive blonde spikes were somewhat flattened and as he turned you could see his eyes and there was no doubt about who he was, no matter how much Skulduggery wished it wasnt him.

"Fletcher? Fletcher Renn?" Skulduggery asked in annoyance and surprise. he noticed the tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry Skulduggery, I'm sorry," he whispered between sobs, "They took her. They took Myra." Fletcher was devastated, he looked worse than Skulduggery had ever seen him before. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid to think that they wouldn't target them. Gordon maybe as well. Ghastly and Erskine. So many that could have been attacked already, replaced by the reflections.

"Oh God." Skulduggery whispered as he wondered about how many of them had been taken already.

* * *

**_Ok I hope you enjoy. Spellcheck still gone, but ill have that fixed soon. I hope you enjoy! A bit short as well, sorry o.O_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just to let ya know, Eldritch is based of me in many ways. Her past is NOT one of them.**

* * *

Eldritch was in silence as they flew, focusing on the task at hand. Valkyrie was talking though, full speed and to the extreme. She wasnt sure why Valkyrie was talking, then again; either was Valkyrie. Eldritch stayed quite though, thinking about words that she hopped would remain unspoken.

The wind picked up in front of them. It made the journey a bit more of a struggle, but it blew the hair from Eldritch's face, and the cool breeze hadnt come to this part of the world recently, it probably wouldn't come back in a while either. The moon shone high above them and Eldritch felt the longing for something more, something she couldn't have, something she refused to want. She looked down at the far away ground, as if to shake the thought from her mind. Through the dark and the clouds, Eldritch could still see the top of the cars houses. She relaxed slightly before remembering she was holding Valkyrie. Tightening her grip on Valkyries waist, they continued to soar through the endless sky, and Eldritch came again to wonder why she hadn't taken for the life of travel long ago. She realised all was silent and looked down at Valkyrie to make sure she was OK. Valkyrie was looking up at her expectantly and Eldritch hesitated.

"I said, what is that thing? The one in your pocket? You said you couldn't go another day without it, why?" Valkyrie seemed certain of the questions and it made Eldritch a bit uneasy, but she didn't hesitate to awnser...all of them.

"My mother, she gave it to me. I told you she was an elemental right? Well, I lied." Valkyrie looked offended that she was able to say it so bluntly. "My mother, she was an adept, what we like to call a shapeshifter." Eldritch paused for a moment thinking about how to continue.

"We?" Valkyrie questioned making it easier for Eldritch to find a pick up point.

"My father and I. She could turn into any animal for a duration of time, depending on different aspects of that animal. But there was a catch," Eldritch explained.

"There always is."

"She couldn't control when she changed, and sometimes it was just too dangerous to change back before the time limit ended."

"I see where this is going." Eldritch shot her a hard glare and monovered to the right to avoid a flock of white cockatoos.

"My dad was a mortal, or a human as i like to put it. At birth, my mother couldn't control what was happening. she turned, but she didn't just turn the once. She shifted into every creature she had turned into since her own birth in the time of five minutes."Eldritch hesitated. "Now that's quite an achivment on its own really. But from that, there came me." Valkyrie just stared at Eldritch and she started to feel quite put off.

"OK," Valkyrie said slowly, "How does this have anything to do with what is in your pocket?"

"Almost every single living creature is inside me at the one time. Obviously there were side effects. some good some bad. Most bad in my opinion. Like my wings, or the fact that i can see in pitch black darkness. Do you get it now?"

Valkyrie shook her head, "Nope."

"Gee, call yourself a detective. My mother gave me this just before she died. She was able to contact someone to engrave the symbols needed t stabilise us as humans. She finished it finally, but by then it was too late, she had exhausted herself of too much energy, she died. I was five. My father freaked and became depressed, blaming her death on me. he told everyone I had killed her, and forced me to leave. If I go a year without this device all together, It will stop working, and I will change. And when i mean a year, I mean every single second of my life I don't have this on me is added to the time, until it reaches a year, I have a day left."Eldritch ended the story unwillingly telling Valkyrie almost everything about her. Looking down again Eldritch saw her home, diving down to the dusted earth. She saw a glint on Valkyries cheeks and realised she must be crying. With a sigh she landed on the red dirt, standing next to a large tree.

"Welcome to my home."

* * *

**Ok, so thats Eldritch's life story, for those who want to know, it is crucial to the story, I was going to tell you when Skulduggery found out, but i figured, Valkyrie wouldn't leave anything unquestioned o.O Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. I wont be postiong til about tues. Sorry! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_I awoke on the dirt of the enclosure at a time that seemed close to midnight. I stood up a rubbed the back of my head. A small bump was producing and I saw a pan lying a few feet away and scowled. My hands were dripping with thick, red blood, and a splinter was still sticking out from the wound. The monster had thrown the knife at me, the stupid, wooden, hand-made knife. The blood that drenched my hand and my clothes wasnt all mine though. A great amount was the monsters. I stood up slowly and looked and heard the scuffle and ting of my sword as it lay in the leaves. Walking over grumpliy I picked it up and made for the exit. The door was conveniently open and i strolled out casually as if nothing had happened._

_I saw the skeletons walking over, deep in what I assumed was a meaningless argument to pass the time._

_"My hat is obviously the best, for one its owned by me," Skulduggery began._

_"Ahh, but you see, we are the same person, mine would have to be newer, seeing as I came later," The reflection spoke in a matter of fact tone._

_"Well, your hat is just a copy of my hat. My hat is the original, The original is always better." Skulduggery replied firmly._

_"Not in this case," The reflection murmered. Skulduggery shot it a hard glare before spotting me walking up to him._

_"Tanith, what a horrible amount of blood you are wearing. And a splinter I see. This couldn't be the work of dear Valkyrie could it? Oh but of course, half the blood isnt yours, so I would only have to assume that you have hurt my dear friend, or you have hurt someone that I wouldn't careless about." Skulduggery greeted before adding in a whisper, "And I hope it's not Valkyrie, because than someone is going to die, I it can't be me."_

_I smiled the black veins showing in my skin, "Well Skulduggery, It is lovely to see you too. And you will have to find that out for yourself. GHASTLY!"Skulduggery froze as he heard the name of his friend. A figure came running towards them and Skulduggery noticed it was his reflection. I noticed that Skulduggery was unmoving, probably thinking about how they had managed to get so many of the reflections._

_"Yes." Ghaslty stated._

_"Can you be a dear and go torture this skeleton for me? Thanks." Ghastly took Skulduggerys wrist bone and walked out of the scene, away to some place so he could do his thing._

_I looked at Skulduggery's reflection. "Go find Sanguine, bring him to me." The reflection nodded, and in moments I was standing alone again._

* * *

**Ok, I have a question. plz PM me with your awnser. I will still decide in the end but I wont to know what you guys think. Should Eldritch Blaze live? In the end it all depends if i feel like being mean or nice. But i want to know what you guys think. Thx and plz review!:)**


	16. Chapter 16

The first thimg Valkyrie asked when she saw Eldritch's tree was, "what happens if it rains?"

At the time Eldritch had laughed, responding with, "I put out all the buckets i can find, and lie down on the ground happy for the moment."

Now Valkyrie was having a good look at the tree, after Eldritch had found a battered torch. She could see little holes and nooks with small and random items. Eldritch had found her a small, but comfortable blanket before flying into the higher parts of the tree and sitting with a load of flat branches beside her, creating more knives just in case. Leaves protuded from the tree and they smelled nice. It was refreshing and Eldritch had said that a cold wouldnt last long if you smelt the refreshing scent. Lost in thought a knife flew by her sticking out of the tree, Valkyrie looked up and shone the torch on Eldritch as she flew down.

"Hey, i want to show you something!" Eldritch said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"And what would thar be?" Valkyrie asked curiously.

"Come on!" She took the torch from Valkyries hand turnning it off and threw it to the side as she ran over to a place that the trees leaves wouldnt interupt the view. Valkyrie followed in reluctance. Eldritch layed down begging for Valkyrie to do the same. They lay with there heads up looking into the sky.

"Wait a moment for your eyes to adjust, "Eldritch told her, so she did, looking up, unblinking at tge night sky. The stars became clearer and a it felt and looked like a new universe was being created. Away from all light source, there wasnt a thing in the way from her and the sky. You coild see every single star from miles and miles away.

"Its the milkyway galaxy," Eldritch explained before pointing out constolations. Valkyie was un awe of the way that Eldritch seened to have a weird, twisted relation ship with everything in this world. Smiling Valkyrie looked over at her and saw the dried blood still sitting on her face. She drew in a quick gasp and Eldritch looked over.

"Whats wrong?"

"The blood...they can follow us, the blood will give them a clear destination."

Eldritch swore under her breath, "the wind should carry it astray though right? We were high up, we can last the night, after that we can go and bail your friend." Eldritch responded hopefully. But all Valkyrie did was loom confused.

"Bail my friend?" Valkyrie asked in puzzlement.

"Oh come ON Val. You didnt expect them to just leave Skulduggery Plessant? I thought that wouldbe a given." Eldritch looked suprised at her confusion and Valkyrie wondered how she had missed that point."You hadnt known had you?"Eldritch began, looking concentrated and determond to figure it all out. "Oh god, oh god Val, once they know that youve gone,"

Valkyrie was still looking confused as to were this was going.

"Valkyrie Cain, i demand that you think, just this once. there going to kill him. Like really kill him, he wont come back Val. Tommorow is the day that they are going to kill Skulduggery Pleasant!"

Valkyrie took a deep, shaky breath inwards and she felt her eyes fill up with tears. Urging them to go away she again felt herself cursing Eldritch for being so blunt all the time. Eldritch was flying back up in her tree, (she was terrible at comforting) starting again at her muttering and carving knives. Valkyrie sat up and felt tge cold drop roll down her face. She didnt bother to wipe it away as she sat. Her vision was going blurry and she didnt hear the shout of warning that Eldritch released as the ground started to shake. Turning around slowly, Valkyrie could see the figure of a man as he emerged from the ground.

"Hello li'l darlins."

* * *

**TADA NEW CHAPTER! spell check still gone, sorry:(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, Im worried about my Sanguine. So i think ive got him COMPLETLEY wrong. but please just pretend he is AMAZING. for my sake:)**

* * *

"Nice to see y'all." Sangunie spoke casually to them. As if he were here for no more than a small get togeather. Eldritch had flown down from her tree, she had a knife in each hand and her belt was lined with knives of different shapes snd sizes.

"What are you doing here Sanguine?" Eldritch snarled her knives at the ready to be thrown and her wings spread out as a natural instinct to make her look twice her size.

"Miss Blaze, splendid. I aint ere to hurt you 'nd your friend. Nah, not too much anyways. Im only ere to take whats mine and leave y'all in peace."

"Im listening," Valkyrie interupted.

"Good,good. Eldritch Blaze, has somethin' thats rightfully mine." He drawled.

Eldritch raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I do actualy."

"Yes, you do," Sanguine said calmly, "'nd I want it back."

"Ok Sanguine, i want to know what the hell your talking about right now. Or someone is going to get hurt." Valkyrie said a flame in her hand and shadows coiling around tge other.

"I agree Miss Cain, Someone will ge' hurt. 'Nd it aint gonna be me." He threw something that had obviously been in his hand. Eldritch recognised it instantly to be a knife of her own making. The throw was off and he didnt have the best aim. It looked like he was trying to aim for Eldritch's head. But pain told otherwise. He was fast and hard, Eldritch would give him that. Eldritch let out a low gasp as she fell to her knees in pain. Blood dripped down her left wing and a gapping hole could be seen by Sanguine and Eldritch. Valkyrie oblivious to what was going on just laughed.

"You missed. Seriously? A meter away and you miss. Thats just horrific."

Eldritch looked up to her, a tear rolling down her sccared and bloodied face. "Val, he didnt miss." She wasnt so much in pain as in horror, taking away her flight was like taking away her freedom. Valkyrie turned to her and made the flame bigger and brighter.

"Yes he did, your face is still on isnt it?"

"Darlin' i wasn' aimin' for the girls face." The texan drawled. Eldritch gasped as he walked over and tore at Eldritch's wings, ripping them to shredds. Valkyrie was standing horrified, looking on, not sure what to threw the fireball at Sanguine and he doged quickly. The flame setting the tree alight. It burnt and burnt. The blaze growing brighter. Eldritch looked on, petrified she let out a low groan and moaned slowly.

"No...please, no, dont, just dont." The texan bent down and stroked her hair, Eldritch stood up and kicked him before using the air to pick up all the knives from her belt and was about to send them all down on Sanguine at once. "DONT TOUCH ME!" Eldritch roared and steaded her knives.

"Eldritch, have y'all ever killed a man?"the man asked.

"No," Eldritch addmitted. "But ive been blammed for murdering a women, it can not be much different. Im just doing the actual killing now."  
She drew the knives backwards."I want you to give me one good reason why i shouldnt kill you right here, right now."

"Ok, Ok i got somethin' 'ere that can cure those li'le wings of yours in say, the next hour." Sanguine spoke withdrawing a vile that contained a blue liquid. "An' you 'ave somethin' thar you cant go a day longer without. What ya say?"

Eldritch thought about it a moment. The fire was roaring behind her and she knew she didnt have a choice."Fine." She took the thing out of her pocket and held out her hand for the vile. Valkyrie felt awkward and could only look on as the couple talked and traded, Eldritch's tree, Eldritch's home was alight, a blaze of fire.

"Pleasure doin'," Sanguine was cut of by the sound of wood hitting dirt and a shriek of pain came from were eldritch now layed on the cold,hard dirt. She was thrashing about and her eyes were flashing different colours and the animals inside her seemed to scream. The ground began to shake and Sanguine was gone before Valkyries right hook got to him.

Eldritch was still thrashing about on the ground and Valkyrie didnt know what to do. So she did what she thought she would never do in her entire life.

She turned away from the fire, and the young girl who was calling out for her.

Valkyrie Cain walked away.

* * *

**Ok so how was it? ANYWAYZ plz review and tell me how i went with Sanguine. Spell check still down.**


	18. SORRY! UPDATE

**Im verry sorry to say that I have been very busy in the past few weeks and I will be again in the following. I will not be able to continue with 'Official Sanctuary Buisness' for a couple of weeks. I know the wait is long, I know its hard. But im writting my own stories (not just fanfic) and i have a production to memerise. By the time I update this next I will most likely have Spellcheck sorted out and I will have an extra long -HOPEFULY- 2,000 words for you to read. Please Please do not abandon this story, I will return, bigger and brighter than before. Thank you everyone for your support and please dont be too angry. Please. o.O**

**P.S. My other fanfiction. -Skulduggery Pleasant and A Series of Short Stories- or whatever its called, will be updated later today. it will continue for the duration of time this is on hold. And sorry to all you who thought this was a chapter!**

**Sincerest Apologies**

**Skulduggery Bathilda Spark**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, sry for the wait. I couldnt think. Ok anywho, I have now officialy succeded in my goal to give you a 2000 WORD CHAPTER! WHOOOP WHOOOP! 2027 Words long, i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Eldritch stood up slowly, head spinning and mind racing. She felt the sticky stain lines down her face and wondered how long they had been there, and what they were doing. It had been a long time since she had last cried, but she could still remember the day as clear as crystals. Eldritch turned around to face the ashes and bark that flooded the floor. She wanted to cry now. Not before. But her tears had disappeared, drained from her body. The stream run dry from its flood all she could do was stand, stand and stare at the mess before her. Eldritch took a step forward, and another, and another. Until she stood directly in the centre of the ash, dust and smoke. She waved her hand and a stump protruded the ground, growing higher, and higher. Climbing into the sky, and taking eldritch with it. It grew into the dusk. Branches spurted and Eldritch laughed gleefully as the tree dropped its bark and leaves in the autumn and watched them grow back in the spring. Become hot in the summer and raindrops hung of them in the winter. When small flowers grew and died, shrivelled and reformed, petals dropped and hung loose and when buds constantly opened and closed. As the branches grew out and the twigs formed, when patterns could be seen in the bark.

The tree didn't stop to grow until the girl closed her hand quickly in a hard fist; she stood on the twigs at the top and clung onto them with her right hand. The wind blew Eldrich's face and hair, her dark fringe blowing to the side. She checked her pocket for the blue liquid and took an estimate at the time as her blood sped up and her head throbbed and ached as she pushed the syringe into her wrist. Her wings felt tingly and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to get there in time, all she knew was that she had to. Eldritch outstretched her hand and made a tall strong branch protrude the leaves and twigs that she hung to so dearly and leaned her back up against it for balance. She dropped the syringe and let go of the twigs slowly. Eldritch felt slightly uneasy but managed to stay upright as she bent her arms and put her hands together. Her thumbs faced towards her, a small gap was made for air to be blown, and her hands were placed one around the other in an enclosed cup. She took a deep, shaky breath and held her hands up to her mouth, placing her lips on the small hole. She blew out and lifted her fingers up and down in a repeated pattern. A whistling sound came out and Eldritch remembered the first time she had learnt the small trick. _Up down, up down, UP DOWN, up down… up down, up down._ It was slow and fast and the tune was never the same. The sound was reassuring and was as familiar as it was foreign and it was what had kept Eldritch sane for half her time alone. She hopped it would mean something to someone if they heard it, if anyone heard it. But if people heard it, if they could answer back, then she knew she would stay. So it was now or never and of course, never wasn't even an option. Folding her wings back she sent a gush of air at the leaning branch, sending it horizontal, ready to run on.

She ran, she ran up the branch and at the final metre she jumped. She missed the sound of the return call and she missed the rise of the sun. Eldritch was too busy concentrating on the task ahead. She pushed and she manipulated. Soon she was swooping herself away from the place she called home, and out to the place she called hell. Eldritch glided and darted through the warming air sending gushes of the stuff out behind her. She was flying far, almost an hour she went for. Not being able to get a single glimpse of the girl who had walked away from the pleads. Eldritch held grudges, she knew that, not many people did, but she did. But she couldn't today, today could be her last, and if it was, her only ever friend wasn't about to be out casted. She pushed on however, ignoring the urge to stop and turn around. The sun rose, and became a blinding light before her, as if to turn her around. But she didn't, she couldn't, she wouldn't. Her arms would have become tired much sooner if it was anyone else doing the work. But it wasn't, so her arms didn't let her down at all. Her wings were painfully healing over, adding to the load. Her teeth were bared in a snarl and her eyes were open and angry. She was dangerous and no one could get in her way now. She knew it too.

Eldritch landed on the stone pathway of the zoo, her wings were almost healed and she was smiling the usual sly smile. A figure came up to her. A tall figure. A figure in leather, brown leather. A blonde, tall, brown leather, black veined blue eyed figure. The figure of Tanith Low.

Eldritch didn't move, only smiled. "Hello Eldritch." Tanith started and Eldritch's smile only widened into a grin. Tanith began to look slightly confused and Eldritch said the only ten words that could improve the smile on her face.

"Come have a go, if you think you're hard enough."

Tanith seethed with anger and she gave Eldritch a dark look, full of hatred and a certain death sentence. Eldritch just laughed as the blonde took out her sword. Eldritch took out her knives and that was when the battle begun.

Eldritch threw a knife directly to the knee cap and Tanith blocked it with her sword, and came back with her own strike with a blow at the head. Eldritch ducked and picked another knife from her pocket and jolted her hand down and forward into Taniths foot. Tanith cried out in pain and stepped away as Eldritch pulled the handmade weapon from its bloody depth. They stood up and faced each other taking a step back.

"You're good." Tanith commented.

"I know."

"But you're going to have to do better than that." Eldritch smirked and winked and Tanith looked disgusted as she stuck up her hand and called out to the thugs that she had at her endless hand.

Three men came running from around the corner, and from the sound behind me, another four were doing the same. Eldritch saw one of them flash a gun and in an instant she dropped to the ground in an escape of being struck by the bullets. She jumped up and heard another whizz by her ear. Two more came out from behind Eldritch and she lifted her hand and slowed them down by compressing the air around them. She darted out of the way and waited for the rest to come.

She got into a constant rhythm soon enough and Eldritch was able to take out the knives and throw them at the men one at a time, as they concentrated on refilling there bullet chamber. She made them all unconscious, except for one whose bullet had blown off a part of her right ear; she had glared at him and used the air to suffocate him before looking around at the others.

Eldritch looked around waiting for more gunmen to come out from behind trees and hidden areas. When they never did she looked around for the swordswomen who seemed to have disappeared from sight. Eldritch continued to walk and tried to judge how much time she had left while trying to keep the blood in her right ear, in her right ear. She ran out of the area and looked around for the main house, or a place that looked like a usual place for the crooks to hide. She found a 'Personalized Persons Only' sign, bolted onto the door and walked into a place that reminded her of some sort of hospital, only less friendly. It was grey with a metal floor and metal trolley, like baskets that blocked the way among boxes and poles. The light was minimal with lights that hung from the ceiling to guide the way. And in the dim light Eldritch could have sworn a stroke of deep red blood was still wet and was dripping from the wall.

Eldritch moved along quickly, clambering over boxes and jumping over polls. Doors lead of two other rooms but she kept on the straight path, certain to find something soon. She walked and walked, the lights flickered and she ran. She took a left and a right and another right and continued straight. The lights dimmed until the darkness took over completely. Eldritch swore under her breath and clicked her fingers, inviting the flame to show her her destination. She had reached a dead end and was about to turn around when she heard the noise.

_Cla-clank. _

Eldritch froze.

_Cla-clank._

She turned around quickly suddenly noticing the bar-like floor beneath her feet.

_Cla-clank._

Sure enough she could see the bars that stopped the light from passing.

_Cla-claaaaaank._

She had been caught, and walked right into it. She swore louder and extinguished the flame, backing up against the back of the cage as it started to be pulled up slowly.

_Creeeeak. Click._

The click sounded out of place and as she rubbed her wrists she noticed the extra weight and cool metal touch of hand cuffs.

_CLANK!_

The cage thing came to a stop and the door swung open into an empty room. It was light blue and had nothing in it but a small window and a pile of bones. A pile of bones that moved. Eldritch stepped out of the cage and moved into the room to investigate. _A pile of bones that moves wears a fedora and a suit and seems to be talking to me right now._ She thought slowly. _Must be that Skulduggery Val was talking about._

Skulduggery stood up and looked at her. She looked back and his skull tilted at an angle that surely should have made the hat on his head fall to the ground.

"How are you?" He asked in a smooth Irish accent, not different from the one Valkyrie held.

"Ok, you're asking me how I am? " Eldritch asked slowly.

"Yes. Your ear, it's bleeding a lot. At your age, which I presume is about thirteen, fourteen, girls are normally very afraid of blood lose." The skeleton stated.

"Well I'm not normal." Eldritch retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes."

"How so."

"How not so?"

"I do see your point. You haven't yet fainted at seeing a talking skeleton yet."

"Why would I? I saw my mother die before my eyes my father abandoned me when I was young, I have less than eight hours to live and my only ever friend has just turned away from me. Why would a talking skeleton interest me?" Eldritch snapped, her voice rising with every sentence and her anger boiled over slightly. She looked at Skulduggery who seemed slightly put off and startled and she instantly controlled her anger but didn't say anything else.

"I watched my wife and child die in front of me. I died as well. Hence being a skeleton." He whispered.

"But you had people there. You always had people there. No matter what happened you were loved, you just chose to ignore it and don't lie to me Mr. Pleasant, I know you ignored it. You had a choice, not an easy one, but a choice at that. I didn't have that freedom. It was either die, or die trying."

"We always have a choice. Sometimes the choices aren't just quite what we expect." Skulduggery mused as he slid to the floor. Eldritch froze. And blinked. Before walking over to the window. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here."

* * *

**Ok I have obviously made Eldritch be more available with the earth elemant. this is because I wanted to extend it intstead of just being able to turn to stone and create holes in thr ground. so ive made her have that 'connection' with nature that is mentioned in earlier chapters:) yay for smartness. I hope you enjoyed the fighting scene and please. PLEASE! tell me how im going, 50th review gets virtual cookies and a surprise!:)**

**(only if i am able to pm. because otherwise that would be too fiddly and confusing for me. so sry guests but...if you get review 50. im gonna have to use 51.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**IM SORRY I CANT UPDATE! NOT FOR A WEEK OOR TWO. IM SORRY IM BEING A MEAN AUTHOR AND LEAVING YOU IN SUSPENSE AND IN HOPE AND MAKING HUGE GAPS BETWEEN UPDATES! BUT I SWEAR ITS NOT MY FAULT. well it paRtily is. BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! i have a LOT going on right now and im finding it hard to find time to write. This is at the bottom of my priority list. School and Music being the top. PLEASE DONT HATE ON ME!**

**please please im SOOO SORRY AND I FEEL MEAN BUT ILL GIVE YOU SOME GOOD NEWS(GOOD FOR SOME OF YOU ANYWHO)**

**I'm having a sequel! thats right. so when this is done, there shall be a sequel. No more spills untill this is done. SORRY AGAIN AND HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	21. IM BACK

**HEY! IM BACK! sorry for my disspaerance over the past months. If i have any readers left, then HI PEOPLE! ive been really busy and i hope you can forgive me! my proper computer doesnt load the fanfic site so i have to start up my slow one. so sorry guys i might not update often, but ill still try to update one a week! not a long chapter... but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You haven't obviously just sat here all this time, your too good for that. What have you learnt?" Eldritch was at the window. Sticking her hand she used the air to blast off the bars as she ducked.

Skulduggery stood up with a sudden burst of purpose. "What do you want to know?"

Eldritch looked at him with a sly smile, "Everything." She brushed away at the torn metal before slipping through the window, onto a large branch. Skulduggery followed, a little less graceful than Eldrtich would have liked. His hat dropped of the first time, and he couldn't bare to leave it behind. So he came through again, and Eldritch looked at the branch and raised her hand. The tree grew enough for the duo to step onto the roof of the building.

"Well, arnt you a little show-off" Skulduggery laughed. Eldritch shot him a look and he instantly fell silent. "They seem to have taken a reflection of all the important people in the world. "

"Tell me something important, like how."

"I believe they've made all the water sources in the world produce these reflections."

Eldritch grabbed Skulduggery's arms and ran along the roof, looking for another entry point to the building. "Is that even possible?"

Skulduggery thought for a moment, "Yes."

"Ok… so how do we reverse it?"

"We don't."

"What! We don't, we just let it be?"

"I never said that, I said WE wont."

"Meaning?"

"You will."

"You know, if this wasn't a time where we needed to be quite, I'd defiantly punch you right now."

Skulduggery chuckled slightly. "Good thing it's a-" Eldritch looked at Skulduggery.

"Do you believe in drop bears?"

"Do I-" Eldritch lashed out a punched Skulduggery up the chin. "Ahh, I see what you-" She went for the back of his leg, but was blocked by his arm. "-Did there. "

Eldritch saw the lady with the sword and dropped to the ground. "Get down."

"Why would I go down for someone who attacked me?"

"Because shut up that's why."

Tanith walked on her mind obviously in other places.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Eldritch asked furiously as Tanith walked away.

"Question, how do you kill a skeleton?"

"Answer, by crushing its bones, one by one." Eldritch recognized the voice, and as she turned around, she remembered about the Texan. She reached for her knives and could feel the heat of the fire Skulduggery had produced.

They stood in silence for a moment before Skulduggery spoke up. "Billy-Ray Sanguine, how nice of you to join us."

* * *

**Not my longest or best chapter, just letting you know im still here and updating and yeah. i need to get back into the swing of things. Im not sure if i should continue this story. Let me know what you think:) Thank you and cookies to virtual reviewers (::) (::)**

**P.S. anyone else like the next SP book cover?**


End file.
